


Bring the Pain

by SlasherFiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Branding, Electrocution, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel)'s Lips Sewn Shut, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Thanos doesn't kill Loki in front of Thor. Instead he takes Loki back to his ship to be tortured as he sees fit. Loki escapes with Neubla's help and they go to find Thanos and the rest of the Avengers.





	Bring the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> As always please read the tags, the rape is done by a Chitarui and Loki has his fingernails ripped out, with them dislocated as well so if any of that bothers you please skip to the part where Nebula rescues him.

“Undying...you should choose your words more carefully.”

 

Loki’s heart hammered in his chest, about to pound right through his ribs. He had messed up, he had failed again. He felt his stomach tie in knots and his body broke out in a cold sweat, this time he wasn’t going to get to vanish and flash a bright smile when all was said and done.

 

His wide eyes watched as Thanos’ hand moved closer and then almost tenderly wrapped around his throat.

 

Loki choked, and he tried to jerk free, but then his feet were off the floor. He gasped and tried to breathe, feet kicking in open air, in space, in nothing. He didn’t think it would have happened like this even if he had been denying for years that Thanos wouldn’t have let him get away with failure. He was getting light headed, his vision was darkening. He gurgled and tried to pry Thanos’ fingers off, but they were like lead. He summoned one last breath, his final words would be gasped from his lips once again.

 

“No,” Thor sobbed, muffled behind the metal that gagged him.

 

Thanos turned and eased his grip a little. “Perhaps I will have a use for you after all.”

 

Loki’s head spun with too little oxygen.

 

Thanos opened a portal with the gauntlet, setting the ship to explode when he left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gamora glanced at the throne, then turned away. “I always hated that chair, this place, this room.” “You told me that.”

 

Thanos ascended his throne and sat down.

 

Gamora wouldn’t look at him for a moment.

 

“Every day for twenty years you told me that.” He reached to the side and played with a chain.

 

Gamora kept talking, telling Thanos how she felt, till she shouted, “You don’t get to decide that!”

 

There was a whimper and Gamora’s eyes flicked to the chain in Thanos’ hand. “What is-?”

 

Someone came crawling on hands and knees from the back of the throne and to Thanos’ side. It was a man with black hair and pale skin, wrists locked in heavy shackles and a thick collar that the chain was attached to. The man wore a blue form fitting suit, but his skin was dirty.

 

“Who is that?” Gamora’s voice shook. Thanos never took prisoners.

 

“Someone who is learning a very valuable lesson.” Thanos pulled the man’s head back by his hair, earning another whimper.

 

Gamora didn’t flinch at the sight, but she pitied the poor man.

 

There were large stitches in his mouth, keeping it shut. There were marks like he had clawed at them, tore at them, dried blood.

 

“Who is he? What did he do?”

 

“Someone who failed me, failed to bring me an Infinity stone.”

 

The man’s green eyes flicked to Gamora.

 

Gamora shook her head. “You never take prisoners,” she said softly.

 

“I’ve shown him mercy.”

 

The man flinched, something about that bothered him.

 

“This isn’t mercy,” Gamora muttered.

 

“Before this is over, he’ll wish I had killed him.” Thanos let go of the man’s hair and stepped off the throne. “Come little one, we have much to discuss.” Thanos walked off and Gamora slowly followed.

 

Thanos clenched the gauntlet and red spread back towards the throne room.

 

Gamora heard the man scream. She hugged her arms around herself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki’s skin was covered in a cold sweat and he was on his back.

 

He scrambled back against the throne as a large Chitarui with drool came running into the room, straight for him. Loki couldn’t use his magic, couldn’t protect himself as limbs flew everywhere. He was grabbed and pulled down by one of the hands while the others tore his clothes off like tissue paper.

 

Loki struggled and tried to punch it before his arms paused, there wasn’t anything there, he knew that but...

 

The Chitarui snarled and a hand pressed him down, by his sore throat, where large ugly black and purple bruises from Thanos’ fingers were.

 

Loki let out a small whine. He was naked on the floor, next to Thanos’ throne. It was real.

 

The Chitarui put a hand on his hip, holding him down even farther.

 

Loki’s eyes widened. No! No, this wasn’t-Thanos wouldn’t stoop this low, would he? But it wasn’t Thanos, it was all fake, all an illusion.

 

The Chitarui’s cock slipped out of a pouch, a bulbous head slick with slime pressed against Loki’s entrance.

 

Loki protested, thrashing under it, bound hands reaching to try and dig at its eyes. Loki grunted as his thumbs found an eye socket and pushed in.

 

The Chitarui screeched and reeled back.

 

Loki smiled, the stitches tugged, and he sat up.

 

But then the Chitarui turned and smacked Loki across the room.

 

Loki tumbled and landed on his face, he pushed himself up as everything ached.

 

The Chitarui jumped across the span of the room in a single bound and landed over Loki, caging him in with its arms, fists on either side of him.

 

Loki went to roll over, but the Chitarui pressed a fist into his back and pushed him down onto his bound hands.

 

Then the head of the Chitarui’s cock shoved inside.

 

Loki screamed, briefly losing consciousness for a moment, noting the chain on his collar was long. All he could focus on was the hot drool dripping down his shoulder-blades and the _press_ in his body, drawing grunts and whimpers from him as it stretched on and on.

 

Then the Chitarui moved, pushing his face to the floor, hand wrapping around his sore throat.

 

His eyes widened, and he let out a small sound of protest, but it was cut off as he struggled to breathe.

 

The cock eased in and out with a sting of blood and slime and just when he thought he would blissfully pass out, the hand let go, air rushed into his lungs and he panted hard as the Chitarui came, emptying long hot threads inside him.

 

Loki whimpered and when the Chitarui pulled out, he curled into a ball, fighting back tears.

 

When Loki blinked the Chitarui was gone.

 

Loki pushed himself up with shaking hands and slowly walked back to the throne, clothes clinging to his body in a spread of red that somehow made him feel even dirtier. The chain dragged behind him.

 

Loki sat down and brushed his hair out of his eyes, the shackles clinking and tugging on his wrists, making it difficult. He humphed and reached trembling fingertips to his lips, passing over the stitches. He felt his heart pick up as he hooked a finger around one of the threads and pulled slightly. He clenched his eyes shut as the pull spread blossoming pain down his jaw. He knew if he yanked them out his lips would be a torn bloody mess.

 

But that was the point, when the Chitarui had held him down and pushed the needle in, Thanos had said, “You will understand the weight of words before you speak again, no more silver tongue for you.”

 

Loki put his head in his arms, sobbing softly. He knew he deserved all of this for failing Thanos, for trying to double-cross him. Yet a small part of him ached for Thor, for help.

 

After some time, Loki wasn’t sure how long, but Thanos and Gamora came back.

 

Loki turned away, pressing up against the throne.

 

Thanos moved closer and used the reality stone.

 

Loki brought his head up and jerked back when Thanos reached for him.

 

Thanos ran a finger across Loki’s lips and the stitches vanished.

 

Loki gasped, and he got on his feet, chains clinking.

 

Thanos leaned back. “Have you learned your lesson about loss yet?”

 

Loki clenched his jaw. “Loss? If you think a mere chunk of my dignity is all that-”

 

Thanos touched Loki’s arm and he collapsed, crying out as intense, hot electricity sparked over his body. “Your anger is welcome, but if you had simply done as I required boy, then...” Thanos turned and left, following Gamora out.

 

Loki choked on a sound and continued twitching.

 

Time passed, and the electricity kept sparking and zapping over his body, piercing through his clothes.

 

He thought of Thor leaving him in the hanger of Sakaar, how gentle the obedience disk seemed in comparison. Unlike before, there would be no Korg or anyone to shut it off. It would end when Thanos decided it.

 

Loki felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes, but the electricity pressed in, against his eyes. Loki wanted to move, to roll over, but his limbs were locked tight and the sparks burned against his wrists and throat from the collar and shackles. Loki let out a silent scream, then suddenly panted, drawing in breaths, the energy was gone.

 

He sighed and pushed himself up. Loki leaned his head back against the throne, taking a moment to calm his heart. Then he felt the stitches pull at his lips and he shut his eyes with a whimper.

 

When he opened them again a few slender Chitarui were standing over him.

 

They pulled Loki up and he struggled in their hold, eyes blazing, puffing through his nose.

 

One pulled out a thin blade and sliced through the leather, right up his forearm.

 

Loki cried out as the blade cut into his flesh and he was yanked, turned sideways and another Chitarui pulled at his fingers, dislocating his digits, something tore out his fingernails on his left hand.

 

He screamed again, lips wanting to open, but only tugged at the stitches, making them bleed.

 

After that, as blood dripped down his fingers, the one with the blade cut away at the fabric over his hip, in a large patch.

 

Loki barely had time to adjust, reeling with light headiness. His arms were gripped tight and he hissed at the pressure on his bleeding arm.

 

He stood there while the Chitarui moved about, gathering something up and turning it on...Loki felt his pulse beat with each throb in his arm, in his fingers.

 

Suddenly something white hot swung into view.

 

He grunted and tried to twist free of the arms holding him.

 

The flaming brand moved closer and down, towards his hip, near his groin.

 

Loki willed his Jotun form to appear, to put out the fire that was inches from his flesh. Blue spread up his throat and over his wrists, but not down his legs.

 

The brand pressed in and Loki threw his head back, screaming through his silenced lips, sore throat reverberating in his ears. The smell of burning flesh clogged his nose and he felt his stomach roll, even though he couldn’t get sick. Thankfully Loki passed out.

 

When he opened his eyes the Chitarui were gone, but the brand ached, and he could feel his magic trying to heal it.

 

Loki hissed as he sat up. Apparently, he had been dropped on his back. His head throbbed, and he tasted dull metal on his tongue. Something else was bleeding. His eyes flicked down to where he had been sliced and there was no blood or ripped out fingernails.

 

Loki sighed and got to his feet. The collar shifted, pulling at the bruises and he flinched.

 

He paced around the throne slowly so as not to irritate the bruises till he heard footsteps and turned to where Thanos and Gamora had entered earlier.

 

A lady with mechanical limbs limped in.

 

Loki stopped when he saw her. The rattling of his chains alerted her to his presence and she stopped.

 

“Who are you?” After a moment she shook her head. “Doesn’t matter.” She came over to Loki and pulled the chain off the throne with a crash of stone. “Come on.”

 

Loki followed her to a hanger, where she disabled some Chitarui and they got in a sleek spaceship together.

 

She flew them out into space, set the controls to auto pilot, then turned to Loki. “Don’t move.” She gripped Loki’s cheeks, which made him grunt, but then a laser shot out of her hand and sliced through the stitches on his lips.

 

Loki moved to pull out the string when she cut through the shackles on his wrists.

 

She sat back, and he pulled the remains off and dropped them on the floor.

 

“Thank you.” His voice was scratchy and weak. Loki pulled the strings from his lips, glamouring the damage away so it could heal. “Who are you?”

 

“I already asked you that.”

 

Loki pulled at the collar, hissing for a moment, before responding, “I am Loki.” He didn’t get a response back about who she was.

 

“The one sent to find the tesseract. Thanos talked about you. I heard about your failure...”

 

Loki gripped the collar hard, snapping it. He tossed that aside as well. “Where are we headed?”

 

“To fight my father on Titan.” Thanos’ daughter got up and went to make a call to someone.

 

Loki stayed where he was and projected a copy to follow. Loki watched Thanos’ daughter talk to a hologram of a lady with what seemed like feelers on her head.

 

“I’ll be arriving shortly, but I have a companion.”

 

“Will they be able to help?”

 

“I think so, I get the idea he likes Thanos about as much as everyone else.”

 

The hologram turned towards the copy. “Is that him?”

 

Thanos’ daughter spun around, baton passing through the copy. “I think that’ll come in handy.” She shut off the hologram and went back to the pilot’s seat.

 

Loki pulled the copy back to himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eventually they landed on Titan and Loki helped Nebula, she had reluctantly told her name, come up behind Thanos when he was distracted by the Avengers.

 

“You should have killed us when you had the chance.”

 

Thanos’ eyes flicked to Loki before going back to Nebula. “It would have been a waste.”

 

The next few moments were a swarm of bodies and blows landed on Thanos, getting him down and Mantis, the one Nebula had talked to, on Thanos’ head to put him under.

 

Nebula and Loki stood back, watching, till Star Prince? (Loki hadn’t been paying too close attention to all the names) asked about Gamora.

 

“He is in anguish!” Mantis cried out, her hold starting to slip.

 

Loki could see what was going to happen, Star Man’s hand balled up and the gauntlet was pulling back against Stark’s might.

 

There was bickering and shouting, Stark let go of the gauntlet.

 

“Enough!” Loki shot out his magic and tore the gauntlet from Thanos’ hand. It went skittering across the rock.

 

Mantis was shaken off Thanos as he rose to his feet again.

 

“Strange, now!” Stark shouted.

 

Thanos turned to the sorcerer as he slipped the gauntlet on over his hand and it shrunk, now holding the time stone.

 

Suddenly Thanos was gone with a flicker of green light.

 

“Where-?” Star Guy turned to Strange.

 

“I have reversed his actions, putting him back with your friend Gamora. That gives us time to find her and to let the stone go back to its hiding spot.”

 

“I know where they are,” Nebula cut in.

 

Star Guy walked over to her. “Take us to her.”

 

Nebula’s eyes slid to Strange.

 

“Go, the stones are safe with me.”

 

The two walked off with Mantis and the green man following.

 

“We should go back to Earth,” Stark said after a moment. “They’ll need all the help they can get, degloved Thanos still packs a punch.”

 

Strange opened a portal with the gauntlet and those who remained walked through it. They stood in a panicked New York City.

 

An orange portal opened, and another sorcerer stepped through. “I will protect this sanctum with-”

 

“Wong, it’s us.” Strange offered a small smile.

 

The man dropped his defensive stance. “That was quick work.”

 

“Well we had a little help.” Stark jerked a thumb towards Loki.

 

“I shouldn’t overstay my welcome.” Loki took a few steps forward.

 

“Where are you going?” Strange turned to Loki.

 

“To find Thor.”

 

"The other guys said he was off to make some new hammer,” Stark cut in.

 

Loki nodded. “I know where he is.”

 

“I’ll take you there.” Strange opened another portal.

 

“We’ll be back, find your other Avengers and be ready to launch an attack. Thanos won’t gone down easy,” Loki told Stark.

 

Stark’s protests were drowned out as Loki went through the portal with Strange. He shivered as they stepped on the metal of Nidavellir, not just from the cool tinge of ice everywhere, but jumping through space like that still gave him awful feelings of whispered death.

 

Loki was taken by surprise to see Eitri’s large form turn towards them. But his surprise at seeing Loki and Strange was overshadowed as Loki was embraced by a smiling Thor in a tight hug.

 

Loki grunted and heard his back creak as Thor picked his feet off the ground.

 

“I thought for sure Thanos had killed you.”

 

“I was sure of it too,” Loki muttered, smoothing his outfit down once he felt grating under his boots again, fingers brushing over the missing piece of fabric on his hip. He frowned, and Thor glanced down, eyes clouding over.

 

“What is that?”

 

Loki shook his head. “Nothing.”

 

“Did you get your weapon?” Strange gazed at what Thor was holding.

 

“Yes! Stormbreaker, a Thanos killing ax.” Thor flipped it over to show it off. Then he noticed Strange was wearing the gauntlet. “How did-?”

 

“I’ll explain later, but right now we need to stop Thanos.”

 

“I thought you having that meant you won,” a talking raccoon said, coming up to Thor’s side and pointing at the gauntlet.

 

“Thanos needs to get this back and he will be impossible to fight. I have only delayed him. If he is dead, then there is nothing to worry about.”

 

Thor nodded. “Where is he?”

 

“Off with his friends.” Strange nodded at the raccoon.

 

“That’s just great! What if he kills them?” The raccoon threw his hands in the air.

 

“He won’t.” Strange’s face clouded over. “I’ll make sure of it.”

 

“Shall we meet you on Earth then?” Loki asked.

 

Strange nodded and vanished through a portal.

 

“Wait, where’s he going? Why aren’t Groot and I going with him?”

 

“Because Stormbreaker can send us to Earth,” Loki replied. “And your friends have a ship, they can meet us there.”

 

Thor nodded, and lightning crackled up his arms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Soon Loki stood in Wakanda with the Avengers and a few new people, friends of Captain Rogers mostly. They were waiting for word from Strange or a sign of Thanos.

 

Vision, a robot of Stark’s design was being mapped over to remove the stone from his head. Just in case Thanos somehow got the gauntlet back.

 

Loki leaned against a pillar, gazing out at the forests.

 

Thor came to his side. “You’ve been branded.”

 

Loki put a hand over his torn outfit, covering the red design.

 

“Did Thanos do that?”

 

Loki shook his head. “The Chitarui.”

 

“But at Thanos’ order. Let me see.” Thor reached to pull Loki’s hand away and Loki stepped back.

 

“No.”

 

“Loki,” Thor sighed.

 

“You will not look at this-this mark of shame!” Loki hissed.

 

Thor paused.

 

“He did it to remind me of what I am to him-nothing! But he spared me because he considers it mercy.”

 

Thor let Loki rant. “But you are not nothing Loki. You are the god of mischief and my brother.”

 

Loki face clouded over and he turned away from Thor, crossing his arms over his chest. “He could have killed me instead and you would have burned a bright path of vengeance through the stars. As long as I live I will always be reminded that I was nothing more than a puppet for him to use.”

 

Thor put a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “We will fight him together. We will defeat him, and you will be by my side. You can show him that you are more than a weapon.”

 

Loki raised a shaking hand to his throat. “And what of my dreams? Will you be there when I wake screaming because of all that has passed? Do you expect me to live on Midgard in peace?”

 

Thor pulled Loki into a hug. “I will be here for you whenever you need it. You don’t have to stay, but I will not let anyone harm you.”

 

Loki rested his head on Thor’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he whispered.

 

Suddenly ships dropped down outside the city.

 

Thor pulled away. “Looks like we have company.”

 

King T’Challa told Vision and a witch to stay behind while the others went out to the battlefield.

 

Thor and Loki stood side by side with T’Challa, Captain Rogers and his friends. Banner was in one of Stark’s suits. Which made Loki wonder where Stark was.

 

But then the Chitarui and Black Order attacked.

 

T’Challa had the barrier open and they took on the swarming mass of Chitarui as slowly everyone was divided into small groups.

 

Natasha and the witch took on Midnight. Loki wasn’t sure what happened to the others. But he didn’t care, as long as he could no longer feel their glares at his back.

 

Then the battle shifted, Thanos arrived.

 

“How?” Rogers panted, turning to Loki. “I thought you said he had been defeated.”

 

“I said he had been delayed.” Loki threw up a barrier to keep a snarling Chitarui away, before Stormbreaker lodged in its head.

 

Thanos drew closer, then a portal opened and Stark, Strange, and the Spider kid came through.

 

Thanos held up a hand and the battle stopped, the Chitarui drew back.

 

“Thanos!” Strange called. “You have one chance to end this!”

 

“I will not be denied my destiny!”

 

An orange ship flew overhead and landed on the outskirts of the battlefield.

 

“You’re out matched!”

 

Thanos shook his head. “I have my children.”

 

“Your children are dead,” Loki projected and Thanos paused.

 

“You will not win this fight,” T’Challa added. “You will only get blood.”

 

“So be it.” Thanos dropped his hand and the Chitarui swarmed again, but then they were mowed down by fire from the ship.

 

Thanos charged through and everyone gathered to fight him.

 

“We have to bring him down!” Rogers shouted, dodging a punch.

 

Thanos was held back with Loki’s magic, as well as the witch’s, and some webs from the Spider boy.

 

Stark and his friends, as well as T’Challa kept weapons trained on Thanos.

 

Strange approached Thanos.

 

He gazed at the gauntlet. “That is mine,” he growled.

 

Nebula and the others crashed through the underbrush. “He won’t stop.” Nebula glared at Thanos. “This has always been what he’s always wanted.”

 

“Then he’ll just have to forget about it.” Strange let his magic forth, enhanced by the stones and it flowed over Thanos.

 

“Everything must be balanced,” Thanos ground out, straining under the weight of the magic, then he passed out.

 

Once he was unconscious, Stephen opened a portal and Thanos dropped away.

 

Loki and the witch relaxed.

 

Loki stumbled into Thor, who caught him, brushing against his brand for a moment. Loki bit back a whimper.

 

“Where’d you send him?” Rogers glanced at where Thanos had been.

 

“His home world.” Stephen turned to Nebula. “He won’t think about the gauntlet for a long time.” Stephen slid the gauntlet off and it vanished.

 

“I thought you said it would only end if he died.” Stark approached Stephen.

 

“He can’t be killed, this was the only alternative.”

 

“So where did the universe’s lame attempt at gathering Ring Pops go?”

 

“It’s safe. No one should have that much power.”

 

Stark sighed. “Could have come in useful, considering one of them gave Vision life.”

 

Stephen shook his head and walked away.

 

Loki remained leaning against Thor. “It’s over,” he muttered, feeling tears well in his eyes.

 

The others were heading back into Wakanda, but Stark paused. “You ok reindeer games?”

 

Loki shook his head and made to wave Stark away. “You wouldn’t understand.”

 

“Try me.”

 

Loki let out a bitter laugh and he pushed Thor’s hand away to reveal the brand. “Have you had something like this done to you?”

 

“No, but I know the crushing relief when the thing that’s been tormenting you is gone.”

 

Loki blinked, not sure what to say.

 

“Thor, take him to lie down somewhere, make sure he’s comfortable.”

 

Thor nodded and picked Loki up, flying back to the palace.

 

~~~~~~

 

Loki didn’t see anyone but Thor for the rest of the day.

 

Loki kept going over everything that had happened. He covered the brand with a glamour.

 

As the sun was setting Thor came in to bring him soup.

 

“I’m not ill,” Loki scoffed.

 

“Your mind is. You suffered under Thanos, you must mend.”

 

Loki hummed and turned away.

 

Thor came and sat next to Loki. “I can’t pretend to know what he did to you but know that I will be here for you.”

 

“What about the rest of Asgard?” Loki turned back to Thor.

 

“I will send a message to Brunnhilde and she will get them here. But I will worry about that later.” Thor took Loki’s hand.

 

Loki glanced at their overlapping fingers.

 

“I will not leave your side brother.” He leaned in and kissed Loki softly.

 

Loki tensed for a second, then melted into the kiss. He hoped Thor’s provided strength would keep the nightmares away, the old and the new, like Thor promised. He doubted it and his brand scar throbbed.

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed a tag, please tell me. This one was odd to try and cover everything as it didn't have tags for it.  
> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr (I still don't know how to provide a link here.)


End file.
